MUSIC BOX ღ XOB XISUM
by dayjuana
Summary: There were always two sides to one story. Twilight Town wasn't much different. [implied roxette  gift]


**MUSIC BOX** ღ  
normal disclaimer applies  
roxas × olette  
会いたくて　どうしようもない想いは　明日の空に消えてゆく。

**E**veryone knew Twilight Town was a routine town. Nothing ever changed, maybe the occasional stranger that stopped by for a few days, but they never stayed long. Unless someone from the town brought them in, that was a different story.

Olette quite liked how things never changed in the quiet little town. Wake up, get dressed, go to school, or meet up with Hayner and Pence, come home, take a shower, eat dinner, do homework, and go to sleep, repeat. It was a routine, simple, something she did it without thinking. She wouldn't trade the routine in for anything in the world. The routine was what kept the whole town together.

Everyday the flower girl would sell the same flowers (pink carnations), Seifer would pick on everyone else (that she could live without), the bakery sold the same loafs of bread, and she of course, hung out with the same people everyday. The boys were her world. Somehow, Olette couldn't invision life without Hayner attempting something that would certainly fail, or without Pence, taking snapshots of everything in sight. Sure, maybe our brunette could find friends that were also girls, but then there would be no one to worry over.

Lips pressing together, her fingers tapped the glass, staring out of the window and into the street. Heavy rain splattered onto the glass, and the girl sighed. It rarely rained in Twilight Town. All the water they needed came from the mountains. Today was much unplanned, and Olette's had to cancel the trip to the beach.

Hayner had whined about it, exclaiming, "It's not fair! We can so totally go to the beach even if it's raining." She had to reason with him, and eventually he grumbled and greed that they couldn't go to the beach when it was the first shower that Twilight Town has ever seen in the past year. "But we can still go to the Usual Spot, meet you there, okay?" She reassured after her friend whined a bit.

Pence was reasonable about it, she could almost see him shrug and nod when she said into the phone, "I guess we won't be going to the beach today!" There was slight disappointment in his voice as he replied, "I guess so… See you later then?"

Olette had been disappointed, but all the same cheerful, "Rain isn't so bad, and it's beautiful." The brunette told herself, her warm breath creating little smudges against the glass. A little nursery rhyme played in the background, for her younger sister, Alida.

'_He promised to buy me a bunch of blue ribbons to tie up my bonnie brown hair._' Something sounded familiar; Olette couldn't lay a finger on it. Instead of thinking about it, she tiptoed into the nursery, waving at the gurgling child, who was waving back with a fist covered in drool.

"Hello Alida!" She said in her singsong voice, the child laughed and waved her fist around again, bright green eyes almost identical to hers stared back, glistening against the light. The little girl wrapped her necklace, a small untreated turquoise bead hanging from a thin stripe of black leather.

Turquoise was her birthstone. Olette had vaguely remembered someone blonde giving it to her on her sixth birthday, though it was a bit of a blur since she was so young. Probably Hayner, but something didn't seem right about that.

Shrugging off the strange feelings on this rainy day, the girl played with her younger sister for a while before leaving the nursery. '_Oh dear what can the matter be?_'

The rain had finally turned into only a light drizzle, as Olette pinned a sticky note on the fridge, telling her still sleeping parents (enjoying the moments of when Alida was still quiet) that she would be out on a walk. They would probably ask her "Why in the rain?" When she got back, but oh well.

Pulling on her shoes, the brunette grabbed the umbrella (it was light blue) leaning against the wall next to the door, and left. Her heart was pounding against the light drizzle, as if there was something in store for her today.

There couldn't be a challenge though. Twilight Town was a routine town, nothing ever changed. Gazing out to the landscape, it was all a haze, and a figure bumped into her. The person was clad in black and white, solemn blue eyes looking downwards and bleached blonde spikes slightly wilted in the rain.

"I'm sorry." The stranger whispered, the voice told her that he was a boy, looking at his height and face. Sky blue eyes gazed up after bumping into her, in the rain without an umbrella. "It's alright." She replied, smiling a smile that she thought was quite radiant on this rainy day. "Are you new here?"

She swore he had said no before the stranger replied, "Yes, yes I am." Her heart nearly leapt in joy (why?) when the stranger attempted a smile, tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was coming, coming, and was gone as soon as he saw Olette staring at him. "Is something on my face?"

"No, no. It's fine. Well, come out of the rain, you're getting soaked." Offering him her umbrella, Olette smiled as he came under the light blue umbrella. "What's your name?"

She wanted to break the ice. It must be tough being in a new town and knowing no one. "Nobody." The boy with angelic features replied. "Nobody? I'm Olette." Extending out her hand, he was uncertain as he took it. "Nice to meet you, Olette."

Somehow she knew he was lying through his teeth.

In the distant, she could make out two blobs of color in the gray landscape; they were probably thinking the same thing as she was at the time. Rainy days could never stop them from having fun. One was the color of the earth, the other was flaming red. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends, Nobody!" Her voice chirruped, and took the stranger by the hand.

The light drizzle started to change again, hard raindrops plummeted down onto the umbrella as Olette clutched onto it harder, knuckles turning white. "I hate rainy days, don't you Roxas?" Turning to face the stranger, she thought she was going insane because the angelic blond was gone.

Olette was holding onto air, yet the warmth from his hand was still there.

ღ **XOB XISUM  
**seilppa remiadsid lamron  
ettelo × saxor  
i want to see you but there is nothing i can do; the thought continues to disappear into tomorrow's sky.

**E**verything in Twilight Town was different. Everything had changed. It was all so unfamiliar to him. The flower girl was selling pink carnations (for as long as he could remember, they were white). The baker sold loafs of bread, when he used to sell rolls in the simulated town. And of course, Hayner, Pence and Olette had not the faintest clue who he was.

It upset Roxas quite a bit. The first time out of Sora's heart and everyone he knew and loved did not know who in the world he was. He remembered that his friends used to be his life. It saddened him (I don't think I can call it saddened, though.) to go on with his solitary life joined with Sora without Hayner arguing with him. Going through his days without Pence trying to resolve their arguments with suggestions of Sea Salt Ice-cream was even more painful than having a knife plunged into your sides.

Maybe the person he missed most was Olette. Even the slight thought about her made him want to cry. He missed her, everything about her, her smile, her laugh, and her eyes, definitely her eyes. They saw the hurt beneath fake smiles, and were windows into her own soul.

It was raining. He didn't know how often it rained in this Twilight Town but it didn't rain often in the simulated one. Everyone was scurrying back into their homes and shops as soon as the first raindrop fell upon the dirt. Following that was the rhythmic plip plop, and of the people that were still on the streets, rushing back into their houses as they splashed into the puddles.

He stood there, taking a trip back down memory lane. The blond took a leisurely stroll down the street, ignoring the heavy rain falling onto his body.

The first time he met his best friends in Twilight Town was when they had to think up of a genius plan to save 'the new kid' from getting beaten up by Seifer. He was officially one of the gang after he nearly broke Seifer's nose for threatening to hurt Olette. They had been best of friends ever since.

Roxas knew he was asleep and helping Sora restore his memory there for six days. But before those six days there were fake memories, memories of things that never really existed. The first birthday he spent with his best friends, graduation from eighth grade, and his first kiss. With whom, though, Roxas would never tell a single soul.

DiZ was a very humorous person, to add his first kiss into the simulated memories. And what made him laugh even harder was how clichéd DiZ made the kiss. It was a dare and it was with his best friend. They were eleven that year, and Hayner randomly decided that they should play Truth or Dare. He had turned bright red and she was bright pink.

Hayner wouldn't stop teasing them for a whole month.

On Olette's thirteenth birthday he had given her a small pendant, blue turquoise, because she was born in December, hanging down from a piece of black string. She wore it everyday from then on, even when Hayner teased it and called it his engagement present to her. The brunette brushed it off, and smiled all the way.

She had also told him something worth talking over all day, she was getting a younger brother, and he was going to be named Aaron. The look in her eyes made him excited for her, because Olette was so happy, the windows to her heart lit up in joy and you could see endless summer fields in them.

Roxas was still too deep in thought to notice a girl bump into him, holding an umbrella that had the same color as his eyes. As he looked at who bumped into him, he couldn't believe it. There she was, her cheerful self, holding the umbrella in the manner she always did, slung over her shoulder like those portraits of French ladies you see.

"I'm sorry." Was all our blond anti-hero could manage to make out to her, who he thought was Olette, the real one. Her voice sounded the same, a pretty little melody of china bells. "It's alright." Her smile though, was a bit more radiant then he remembered it to be. "Are you new here?"

He wanted to say no, yet self-restraint made him reply to her, "Yes, yes I am." His lips tried to smile with much difficulty. The corners strained to go upwards, until he gave up completely. Olette was staring at him as his smile faltered, without hesitation, Roxas said, "Is there something on my face?"

The brunette turned and shook her head dramatically before holding out her umbrella slightly, "No, no, it's fine. Well, come out of the rain. You're getting soaked." She was stating the obvious, but the blond accepted her offer graciously, coming under the umbrella with her. Again she smiled at him.

"What is your name?" The question was out of the blue, Roxas couldn't find the right answer for it, instead, he answered, "Nobody." She was amused as she held out her hand, "Nobody? I'm Olette." Taking her small hand into his, he was shaking. "Nice to meet you, Olette."

Somehow, he sensed that she didn't trust him. But the tension in the air completely melted away when she said, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends, Nobody!" And took his hand into hers. Following her gaze, he recognized color that must be Hayner and Pence.

The rain turned from the light drizzle into the heavy storm just like earlier. He felt himself starting to disappear again, as his grip onto her hand tighter, but she felt less and less solid by the second. "I hate rainy days, don't you Roxas?"

Azure eyes couldn't help but twinkle. She said his name without knowing it. This was the last time, and perhaps, the last time he would ever see his best friend from Twilight Town. With a heavy heart and sad eyes, he whispered to her.

"Sayonara."  
**foot-notes: **i seriously spam you guy's inboxes a lot, but i just totally remembered that today was raquel's (one of my insane friends) birthday and she loves romance. x3 so music box was born in her honor. this was romance, sorta. oh, and before you scream, "plot hole!" i totally meant to have olette say "don't you roxas?" eep, big run-on sentence in there that i don't know how to fix. this was written in six hours, so it's pretty much sucky.


End file.
